


Christmas Eve.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe,  Magic and Tequila Shooters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve.

Derek was spending Christmas Eve at his friend Gianni's family restaurant, usually he enjoyed these occasions, being part of a family again...feeling wanted...

Aunt Isabelle was on his right, she was very fond of Derek, thinking him charming and handsome...on his left was Maria Elena the latest in a long line of cousins and second cousins that Gianni's mother, Rosa, wheeled out at these occasions to tempt Derek into becoming one of the family.

Maria Elena was beautiful, dark curls rippling down her back. Mama Rosa looking down the table saw Derek and Maria Elena chatting and smiled to herself.

If she had known the topic of their conversation she may not have smiled so much.

Derek had always explained to the women, right from the start, that he was not looking for a relationship. He was about to say the same thing to Maria Elena when she beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry you have been brought here for me but I must tell you, you are not my type. In fact I have a girlfriend, who no doubt, is sitting at home sticking pins in a voodoo doll of me, because I came without her and was too chicken to tell Aunt Rosa, I'm gay."

Derek smiled "Yeah me too, well except for the girlfriend thing." he poured some wine and they carried on talking.

After a couple of hours eating and drinking they felt like friends...only the time was making Derek edgy...he looked at his watch yet again and groaned...two hours already and they were only half way through the meal.

Maria Elena turned from talking to the cousin on her other side.

"Problem? You keep looking at your watch. Do you have to be somewhere? Meet someone?"

"No not really but...well there is someone...someone who I'd like to see...It's Christmas Eve...I just wanted to wish...wish him a Merry Christmas.."

"Your boyfriend? Your partner? Tell me about him?"

"No not my boyfriend...someone I like...What’s he like? He's cute, clever. Brave, brilliant, annoying…  
And… adorable…." he smiled thinking of Stiles face.

Maria Elena smiled back.” So does he know..? That you...adore him...?" She teased.

Derek sighed, "No. Not yet...was thinking about tonight...bumping into him..." he looked again at his watch.” It's late now. He’ll probably not be around.”

Maria Elena shook her head...why were men so useless...

She walked into the other room and took out her cell to phone her partner.

Gianni took her place. "Mama thinks she's finally found your soulmate with Marie Elena. She'll have you down the aisle before you know it”. He laughed.

Derek punched Gianni's arm.

"You know it's about time we told Rosa the truth. I should have done it years ago. I hope she won't be too angry."

"She loves you, she won't mind, she'll just start inviting male cousins for you to date."

Derek looked down again at his watch. He sighed again.

"Or will I tell her you already have someone special in your life. Isn't it about time you told him how you feel."

"How did you know I was thinking about Stiles?"

"D, I've known you since we were five years old. What are you waiting for?"

They were interrupted by a waiter marching in, carrying an enormous joint of lamb and Gianni returned to his seat.

A few minutes later, while everyone was eating, he slipped away.

 

In the diner, Stiles had spent the evening with Scott and Allison he appreciated them spending time with him but their kissing and whispering just showed even more that Stiles was alone.  
He didn’t want to feel like this anymore.

He wanted someone special in his life…not just anyone…Derek…he had been looking at the door every few moments... he wasn't expecting to see Derek, just hoping...there was a large bunch of mistletoe above the door and hey it was Christmas Eve, magic is supposed to happen... he dreamed of bumping into Derek in the doorway, Derek kissing him... then realising that Stiles was who he had been waiting for all his life. Stiles shook his head. He had been watching too many corny Christmas movies...

 

The doorbell pinged as Gianni entered, giving Stiles some hope that Derek would be with him.  
He was disappointed at first when he wasn’t, but then thought Derek would probably not have kissed him in front of Gianni anyway, so big deal.

He stood up deciding to give up and go home, Gianni came across to him.

“Hey Stiles, Merry Christmas. I wonder if you would come outside. I’d like to talk to you."

Stiles said goodnight to Scott and Allison and followed Gianni into the cold night air. He shivered.

“Are you cold? Let’s sit in the car.” Gianni opened the door.

As soon as Stiles got in, he drove off.

“Where are we going? I thought you wanted to talk?”

“Here’s the thing…I have a big, stupid, miserable wolf…eating dinner in my restaurant…I think you could cheer him up but it’s up to you. I’ll take you home if you don’t want to come with me.”

“Derek? Why is he miserable and what makes you think I could…”

“Because I know what he feels about you.” He pulled the car over.” If you don’t feel the same tell me now and I’ll take you straight home but if you want….”

Deciding to take a risk Stiles cut him off…”I’ll come with you.”

Gianni put his hand out and ruffled Stiles hair. “Good. It’ll be fine, promise.”

At the restaurant the meat course was finished, another long gap before the next course had sent some of the younger guests into the bar area, where one of the waiters was pouring Tequila into shot glasses.  
They began daring each other to silly games and just as Gianni ushered Stiles into the bar, Maria Elena was licking salt from Derek’s neck and giggling.

Gianni swore and Stiles felt as if he had thumped in the chest .  
Derek looked round, his eyes practically spinning round in his head.  
He saw Stiles and an enormous smile crossed his face.

Speaking to Maria Elena, he said.

“This is Stiles…told you bout him, love of my life…but hush don’ say anything…haven’t hold..im yet.”

Stiles was appalled, thinking this must be a cruel trick on Gianni's part, he turned and ran for the door.

Derek stood to follow him and Maria Elena called out.

“Oh please this is not…we weren’t….please let me explain…”

Stiles sidestepped Gianni and headed out of the door…Gianni ran after him followed by Derek and Maria Elena…

The cold air and all the Tequila hit Derek at the same time and he was felled like a tree in the forest…falling with a loud thud…

Stiles and Gianni turned back at the noise…Gianni knelt at his friends side.

“You idiot, you know you can’t drink…Can you give me a hand to get him back inside?”

Stiles was still unsure…angry…upset. Did he want to help? He returned to Gianni’s side.

Maria Elena smiled at him.. ”Please forgive him…we were just caught up in the drinking game…we were just keeping each other company since we couldn’t be with the people we loved…I was too chicken to bring my girlfriend with me and Derek well…He’s talked about you all night…”

They managed to get Derek back inside and Gianni hoisted him over his shoulder and climbed the stairs to his apartment. He lay Derek on the bed.

Maria Elena was still talking…”He told me how clever you were and how brave and how adorable…please stay with him…give him a chance”

Gianni joined in. “This was my fault. You seeing him like this. He didn’t know I was going to bring you. He will be ok in half hour or so. Can you stay with him till then? I’ll go down tell Mama what’s happened.”

Stiles nodded still upset…still uncertain…he wasn’t even sure he believed this woman…he couldn’t imagine Derek ever saying the word adorable…

He sat by the bed..Gianni returned with a drink and some dessert…Stiles began to feel more at ease…

Around an hour later a groan from the bed…

“Headache?” Stiles asked.

“No thanks got one right here.” Derek sat up. “You stayed…thanks for…can you give me five more minutes while I go clean up…please..then I’ll explain…”

He entered the bathroom and Stiles could hear water running for quite a long time…when Derek reappeared he looked more himself…

“Sorry about before…she wasn’t…we weren’t…she has a girlfriend and I well I don’t… wouldn’t want…her…” He walked towards Stiles…looking into his eyes looking for a little spark of hope…he must have found it as he went on…

”I didn’t want it to be like this…I’ve thought all week about catching you under the mistletoe in the Diner…I thought if I kissed you…and you kissed me back…I would know how you feel…whether you feel the same way I do…”

Stiles returned his gaze..to think Derek had been thinking the exact same thing as himself…

“We could try it…the kissing…without..the mistletoe…”

By the time he had finished the sentence he was in Derek’s arms.

Derek brushed his fingers over the soft downy hair round Stiles ears then taking his face in his hands, bent to claim his lips…   
soft pressure then firmer as Stiles opened under him…a first kiss that burned into their souls…kissing… kissing…Derek carried him to the bed… his wolf roared inside him…Stiles felt consumed with passion and….love…he had never imagined it would be like this…he looked up into Derek’s eyes and saw the same feelings shining there…he began to shake…overwhelmed by the intensity…

Derek soothed him…”Hey relax…I didn’t expect the feelings to be so strong either but I want you Stiles, I have for months, and you’re not afraid of me, remember, you’ve told me often enough, and I would never have ripped your throat out, though it is tempting.”

He licked a stripe from Stiles chin down to the hollow in his neck then swiped up to his ear biting it gently.

“Mmm delicious…You OK?”

Stiles moaned and nodded.

“ This is just us having our first kiss…I’m not going to make you do anything you’re not ready for..how about we concentrate on the kissing for now and leave anything more till another time…I’m not going to fu…have… make love to you on Gianni’s bed…especially with his whole family downstairs…”

Stiles laughed then nodded again claiming Derek’s lips.

He soon felt comfortable, more relaxed and was disappointed when Derek lifted his head and then pulled him up from the bed.

“Someone’s coming. Footsteps on the stairs.”

Gianni tapped on the door and entered…”So D are you back to normal? Have you two made up?”

Looking at Stiles flushed cheeks and the rumpled covers he laughed.  
“Looks like it, well you’ll have to wait for anything more. I’ve explained to Mama and she’s longing to meet your” amorata” her word, she says, you bring him down, right now, to meet the family.”

Derek hugged Stiles to him then took his hand.

“You ok with this? They are nice people, I know they’d like you.”

Downstairs Stiles was made very welcome. Mama Rosa hugging him and berating Derek for not introducing him sooner.

Derek held Stiles hand, not wanting to let go and Stiles was grateful…Gianni’s family were loud and friendly and nosey. They were constantly asking him questions until Gianni told them all to leave him alone.

Derek walked Stiles home through the cold crisp night…the stars shone down on them and as they reached the porch an alarm on Derek’s phone pinged, looking at his watch he laughed and took Stiles into his arms again.

“I was determined to tell you how I felt. I settled on today, hoping for some Christmas Eve magic. I just made it. It’s midnight. Merry Christmas Stiles.”

Stiles grinned into Derek’s face…Christmas Eve Magic…Perfect…

“Happy Christmas Sourwolf.” He pulled Derek in for one last kiss…


End file.
